


Flowered bliss

by LoveMachine



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine





	Flowered bliss

As the sun was beginning to set below the ocean, the ship was bustling with noise. Pokemon throughout the whole school were chatting, working, messing with the captain and more. The only place closest to true silence was the Crow's Nest above it all. The only sound truly imminent was the sound of the waves crashing, soothing breezes against the sail of the ship and the ever so faint creaking of the ropes against their metal latches.  
Cloar raised her head from her book to the students down below. It was a strange experience for her. Not only was it new for her to be on a ship, but it was also strange to be... Practically the center of attention. No matter where she was on the floating vessel, it seemed like there were always eyes on her. Glances of joy, respect, even admiration, yet on the other hand, there were blank stares of disgust, vile hatred, and shame. She knew that she couldn't make everyone happy, but the fact that people who supported team Sturdy, and people who didn't like her were all around was a strange thing to deal with.  
Attempting to get these more darker thoughts out of her head, her eyes skipped back to her book, relaxing as much as she could with the fictional universe that was displayed through the letters on the pages.

Sinch dodged the ever-present traffic of students rushing around the ship. The floorboards creaked under the masses of feet, talons, hooves and paws moving about, and Sinch half expected the structure to break apart at any second. With a nod to his good friend Daisy, he positioned the heavy tote bag that was strung across his shoulder away from her. He did his best to keep the bag from so much as making pysical contact with a student as he looked up at the crow's nest.

The Skuntank lifted his foot close to the tall wooden pole of the structure leading to the nest before the wood started to shift and form a single step sturdy enough to hold his weight. The tournament left Sinch with new abilities he didn't know he could weild, and made his way up to the top. The steps he left under him slowly reverted back to the sleek pole. Half way up, the male reached into the bag, pulled out an Enigma berry, and held it firmly between his teeth. Ever since Sinch discovered he could consume poisonous foods, he had collected fruits known for their high toxicity.

Feeling like it had been ages since the climb started, Sinch felt the top of the wood and threw himself and the tote bag over, ending up upside down and nearly falling on the girl who lie inside. He blinked and gave a lighthearted chuckle.  
"Hi Cloar!"

The Aron's body quickly bolted from her relaxation to a sense of shock as a tote bag was thrown onto the small platform which she rested on. Staring at it, she quickly shot her attention to the ladder which lead up onto the Crow's Nest. Her confused and distressed expression changed to a simple nonchalant stare as she saw the figure raise onto the platform. "Oh look who it is.." She said, a smile streaking across her concealed visage. "Arceus above, when was the last time I've seen you? Months?... It's felt like ages, Sinch." Her voice was gentle and just loud enough to hear over the gusts of wind that swept through the ship and its fabric which brought it into motion.

"... But.. May I ask... What brings you up here? Your living quarters should be two levels down... Not 5 levels up." Her eyebrow cocked as she mentioned this. Bringing her attention back to the tote bag, she was curious upon why he had decided to come up here before settling his baggage into its respected area.

Sinch righted himself into a sitting position while he let Cloar get a glimpse of the situation. The male slowly took the fruit out of his mouth and placed it beside the bag hesitantly. After hearing her words, his ears tilted forward and seemed to pop out of his blackened hair. He nearly tackled the girl in his excitement. His arms flew around her shoulders, nearly tangling theirselves in her black mass of hair as he squeezed her tight.  
"Cloar!! I know It's been so long, I missed ya! I haven't heard your voice in so long! I've heard that you won the tournament and I'm so happy!"  
His excited, cheerful tone stopped long enough to roughly whisper the words "Fight me." before he let go of her and returned to his pleasant demeanor.  
"Ever since I found my skill of scavenging, I found that I can immediatly sense if foods are poisoned, and how toxic they are! I took a bite out of one and it turns out,"  
He stopped to chuckle nervously and pick up the large berry.  
"They taste really amazing! And I can eat them! Buttt~ they aren't allowed on the ship, so I have to take them to somewhere secluded to enjoy eating them without getting kicked out."  
Sinch bit the hard, black and white food happily to prove his point.  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

The Aron flinched as she was suddenly leaned onto and constricted by the Stuntank. It was uncommon for her to be hugged like so, yet... She always enjoyed being embraced, despite whatever spout she had wouldn't be as comfortable. She was comparable to hugging a straight pole of metal.  
Thanking the gods that her mask had concealed her blushing, she embraced the hug, holding onto Sinch, somewhat gently stroking his soft fur.

Yet she stopped once hearing the sudden change in his voice. He still wanted a fight. The tone of voice somewhat concerned her. It was so unexpected, and yet within a span of a few seconds, the Stuntank was right back to where he was emotionally. She remained silent as she heard his confession, the thought of his sudden change in emotion still bringing chills down her spine. Once she heard his plea, she simply nodded her head. "Of course... I mean, of course I won't. Just... Be sure not to misplace those berries. I'd hate to have anybody on this ship get food poisoning on top of scurvy." She said it more louder, as if it was some kind of order on her behalf. Although it was advice, it did seem like she had taken it seriously.

It saddened him to let go of the embrace, though he knew they would have to split at some point. He enjoyed the contrast of cold metal and warm fur, and her hair shone jet black in a large fluff. Though he noticed her concern, it was shortlived and he decided to ignore it.  
"Don't worry, I wont let these things out of my sight! I keep them locked up in a special section of my fridge away from everything else!" He turned the fruit around in his hands and looked at it before glancing at Cloar sheepishly. "I..I guess I should've asked you before nearly attacking you with that hug.."  
His expression grew solemn as he spoke.  
"There's just been so much negativity in my life recently, and you're my positivity.." Noticing his wording, he blushed deeply and turned away to look at the students hustling below. There weren't as many of them now, as the sun began to dissapear and the night crept slowly.

Giving a gentle nod, Cloar visually showed that she trusted his decision and his choice of action. "Good... But if anything happens to that stash, notify me right away and I'll do whatever I can do to help." She closed her eyes as her tone brightened. Her back once again relaxed onto the pillar of the wall, her book gently falling into her lap. Her hands receded to her hair and slowly pulled the metallic strands away from her masked face.  
Seeing the blush of his purple face almost mirrored in her own as she heard what he had said. Remaining silent, her eyes followed his down to the people below, also noticing that the crowd depleted like a ripple in the water, slowly they were all to disappear into the lower levels of the ship. "Heh... You think your life is being negative right now. You're not the one who has a cult following as well as people who look like they'll slit your throat whenever they get the chance." She gave an uncomfortable sigh, stroking her hair for some kind of comfort from that thought. "Hell... It just doesn't seem like I'll ever catch a break on this trip."

Sinch eyed the girl questioningly. "Why are you so concerned about my poison stash?" He held it tighter and took a large bite before speaking again. "If anything happens to it, I won't tell you because I don't want you involved in any mess I'd cause. I'd be the only one who gets expelled, because It's my fault alone." His expression turned to that of sadness at the thought. "You have your whole life ahead of you, and Yarlets is doing nothing but good for ya! You've even won the tournament and have been noticed by the king! That made you one of the top students!"  
His voice filled with hope as he talked about her.  
"It doesn't matter what pokemon give you a side-eye when you walk past them! You and I both know you can take them down, and if you cant, then I'll happily be your back up!" The familiar wide smile covered his face until he thought over what she said.  
"You have a cult dedicated to you?"

A smile gently returned to her face, almost feeling honored that Sinch spoke of all these things. "... Thanks Sinch... I... I appreciate it." Her head tilted and she gave a nod to somehow show her respect towards him. "It's just that... All this is just so overwhelming... And... The cult thing is just a figure of speech, but there are a lot of people who just look up to me like I'm the king himself... It's kind of awkward, really."

The Aron stared out towards the never-ending stretch of ocean that was all around them, only being able to see the sliver of land that she knew so well as home... So far away already. She gave a sigh, her eyes sinking down to the floorboards. "I... I'm just so... I don't even know... People are expecting me to lead this thing, and I don't even know where to start.. I... I actually wished that I never won that tournament."

Sinch kept his sights on the fruit in his hands, only taking a bite occasionally. The Enigma berry was gone by the time Cloar had finished talking. "You've earned your current position in the tournament. It wasn't only your strength that led you to this point, but your brains, wit, and teamwork. The king sees a leader in you, as well as a capable warrior and fighter for Yarlets.."  
He leaned forward and tilted Cloar's chin up to look at him. His eyes didn't close as the breeze picked up, causing strands of his 'hair' to flow with the wind. Sinch focused on the fleeting warmth he felt on his skin from the sun.  
"People are looking up to you so, my advice is to just be you. I'm happy you won because I don't think the academy could be in better hands than yours."

As her chin was lifted, her attention went back to the Stuntank, her eyes watery and becoming quite sensitive to the wind. Her eyes shut as small tears began to form. "... I.. Thank you..." She quivered, her hands firmly planted in her lap. Yet, she lifted her hand and held Sinch's hand, holding onto it before bringing it back down to her lap. "... But I don't know... A lot of people here think that I'm not worthy material. But... You show me otherwise... I appreciate that so much you don't even know."  
She began to sniffle, and her tears began to sweep down under her mask. In attempt to wipe away her tears and completely failing, she decided to unhook her mask and take it off. Placing the mask close beside her, she rubbed the tears from her freckled cheeks.

Sinch flashed a bright smile when she thanked him, glad to brighten her mood. His eyes widened at seeing Cloar in tears. He didn't expect to ever see his strongest friend in such a state, especially when she seemed so level headed when he first fell into the crow's nest. The whole scene made his heart ache, and he blushed at seeing her take off the mask. The skuntank never wished for the first time to see her face be like this, crying because of the stress and heavy burden that the tournament has put onto her shoulders. Sinch looked down at his fingers and flexed them before taking a deep breath. He held her cheeks and quickly leaned in to plant kisses all over her face. The kisses were quick and light, starting at her chin, to her cheeks, eyelids, and ending with a single kiss to her forehead. Sinch then pulled her in for a tight hug so she wouldn't be able to see his reddened face.  
"It's ok if you want to cry, but please don't regret your choices! If you're upset, I'll do my best to make you happy again, and I'll help in any way I can!"

Cloar was stunned by Sinch's actions, but didn't object to it. The tears only swelled and increased in place, continuing to stream down her face once she was brought into his warm embrace. Her sniffles could be heard as her whole body shook. She wasn't in any way cold, but... She was able to let out these emotions that have been bottled up inside of her for so long.  
She had never had somebody which she could be able to talk to like Sinch. It left her relieved, and as she remained sobbing, she began to melt in his arms. Her head gently rested against his, her shoulders relaxed, and her eyes remained shut. "... Thank you for being there for me..." She simply said in a silent voice that was only audible due to how close she was to his ear.

Sinch inhaled nervously when her crying increased. He wished he his words would've helped Cloar, even in the slightest. It seemed that all of it was in vain, if they hadn't made things worse. Sinch honestly believed he was helping her make progress and deal with the issue, and was inwardly panicking because he didn't know what to do next. His arms continued to stay wrapped around her, though not as tightly as he had at first. Ears pressed flat back, he considered leaving her in peace before more harm could be done. Her voice nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. But knowing that he'd had gotten through to her nearly caused Sinch to tear up himself. He wrapped his arms tighter and welcomed her lean into the embrace. Sinch nestled hishead against her shoulder, and chuckled softly as her hair filled his vision. He was proud to have her with him and, brushed a stray hair from her face and placed a shy kiss on her cheek.

The Aron kept her eyes closed, as if in some kind of soothing trance, listening to the ocean around her as if it was a mother's heartbeat. She missed her mother. She missed her hometown. Yet as her mind came back to reality, her thoughts were all on Sinch. His lips had softly rested on her cheeks, and all she could do was smile.  
With a second thought in her mind, and no other train of thought, she moved Sinch's head, angled her own, and leaned in to kiss the Stuntank. Although Sinch was shy with his actions in laying a few gentle perks onto her cheek and face, she was bold in planting a kiss on his lips. In no way was she attempting to make this forced. Her actions were slow in doing so.

Sinch blinked in surprise when her lips met his. The sun had sunk low beyond the horizon, and the only light sources came from the few outer candles placed around the ship, and the twinkling stars that speckled the sky above them. With the warmth of the sun gone,her lips felt hot against his, though the winds kept the crow's nest cool under the moonlight. Sinch's eyes fluttered closed when he returned the kiss, and he dared to gently pull her hips so their chests were flush together. He basked in her warmth, and smiled into the kiss as he blushed, wanting to go farther but afraid to push Cloar into anything.

As if their thoughts reciprocated one another, Cloar moved closer to him, his hips and chest pressing against her own. Not only was this some longing to be with the Stuntank, yet it also was influenced by the change in temperature, the need to be beside something warm. The wind had made her metallic figure a little chillier than her liking.  
The kiss only melted her into a warming feeling of euphoria as it continue. Yet the second she broke it, a string of saliva continued to connect the two. Letting out a giggle, she wiped her own lips, staring into Sinch's eyes, as if wanting to ask more of him.

His posture was stiff when their tongues began to entwine, nervous to make a wrong move. He was new to all of this, the most affection his ex ever showed was headbutting him into a near concussion. Yet despite this, every action felt so natural to him, the sensations along his skin hieghtened his senses. After Cloar had seperated the kiss, joy filled every fiber of his being, and he held her tighter and dipped her to the point where her back was against the floor of the crow's nest. He deepened the kiss in his excitement, running his fingers through her hair as a thousand thoughts ran through his head. Just to think, that it was only a few hours ago that he had come up here solely to eat his poisonous berries...  
Sinch stopped in the middle of their kiss and opened his eyes wide.  
He jumped back, off of being on top of Cloar and covered his mouth.  
"Oh Arceus..the poison!"

The Aron's furnace-like emotions only grew more as Sinch caressed her hair. It calmed her more, yet she grew more excited with it. Yet, these emotions were short lived as the Stuntank suddenly leaped away from her, her head suddenly hitting the mast of the ship with a vibrant thunk. She let out a wince, and rubbed her head, her squinted eyes staring up at the man.  
Slowly, her eyes widened, yet she didn't exactly seemed phased by this. "The... Oh... You mean those berries you just ate." Her head tilted to the side and she gently shook her head. "Sinch... Poison doesn't hurt me like other Pokemon. It's alright. I'm not hurt by all those toxins you just ate. Hell, you... You're talking with the woman who eats METAL for breakfast."

The skuntank's concern left him as she continued to talk. He let out an audiable sigh of relief when he learned of her type advantage. A sly smirk pulled at his lips and he nearly dove into the nearly-forgotten tote bag that lay in the farthest side of the nest. Sinch pulled out a Custap berry, known for their extremely firm skin and toxicity. The male moved over to Cloar and stood on his knees at each side of her. A hand caressed the back of her head where it hit wood when he whispered.  
"I'm sorry, try this."  
Sinch took a bite out of the thick berry and tilted her head upwards as he transfered to her mouth. The fruit was as sweet as it's juices were thick, and he let it drip from the corners of their mouths.

Unsure of how to respond to Sinch's decision, she let him do so, the strange taste of the berry engulfing her senses. Her eyes perked up as the two shared the strong and quite delicious berry. Sloppily, it fell from the corners of her mouth, leaving red trails of where the wonderful sap was. "Arceus above." She simply stated, a smile spreading across her face. "... I've never had... Toxic berries before. These are... Wonderful." She said licking her lips. Looking at the berry still in his grip, she lifted his hand, and took another bite of it, her eyes closing in approval of the delectable taste.

His usual innocent, happy smile returned when Cloar took a second bite. Pride filled in his chest when she found a love for the banned foods. Maybe this trip wasn't getting off to such a bad start afterall! After his eyes closed once more, they opened a bright shade of green and he touched his forehead to hers. Sinch watched her almost unblinkingly as the innocence faded from his smile and he licks some of the juice from his mouth. Voice seeming deeper and rougher than his usual tone, he glared into her eyes.  
"What do you think of you and me?"

Cloar simply blushed as he licked the juices off of her lips, her eyes closing as she gently giggled under her breath. Yet, this laughter subsided as her eyes opened to see the bright round orbs which were the Stuntanks eyes glaring down at her. Her eyes stared back into his, unsure of how to feel about this occurrence. The question left her in a standstill for a moment until the wind began to pick up. A small chatter from her teeth due to the coldness was enough for her to reply. "I... I like you... More than anyone I've ever met in this school. You and I just fit together like puzzle pieces." She said, a smile managing its way back to her face again. "But... The real question is... What do you think of you and me?"

The green tint faded along with the boy's intimidating attitude. Sinch shifted his body to sit beside Cloar, allowing them to view both the glittering night sky as well as eachother. He wore a caring, dreamy expression as his fingers entwined with hers.  
"I think you're the strongest, most down to earth girl I've ever seen. I enjoyed every moment we spent together and we'd be a force to be reckoned with if we were together. I care for you more than I thought I could for anyone in this academy, and.."  
He nearly turned red as he gathered the courage to ask her.  
"And I love for us to be a..a thing together! Going out! Lovers!"  
Sinch had lost his composure and was starting to panic, the pace of his words getting faster with each sentence.  
"I mean, not really lovers because that involves..like, mating and all that! And we don't, I mean, you know! Will you, become us?" He sputtered.

Cloar's breath slowed down as Sinch's eyes began to fade to their natural color. Her smile still remained as he began to speak about his emotions towards her. It left her heart racing. She had never really known anybody who felt this way to her at all. Yet, as the quickening of his voice, and his distress became noticeable, her warm feelings subsided.  
Her body adjusted itself, and she quickly planted another kiss onto the Stuntank's lips to silence him from all his distress. Breaking the kiss, she stared at him with her bright aquatic eyes. "I'd love to be your lover... And there's no need for that whole mating mumbo jumbo. Whatever you're comfortable with doing and saying, I'll be too."

The gratitude he felt for being shut up was beyond words. Sinch wasn't used to being so tongue tied in any given situation, but, this moment just couldn't be explained so simply. "Yeah, mating mumbo jumbo, who needs it.." He smiled before giving into his desires once more, pulling Cloar into a series of deep, slow kisses. The night was getting colder and he knew they couldn't sleep here all night without facing catching a cold. Though Sinch knew this, he didn't want anything more than to stay here with her, letting the moment drag on to the early morning.

Keeping her eyes shut, she accepted each and every tantalizingly slow kiss with more and more need to feel it again. Yet.. As the night began to bellow colder winds, she needed to stop, her figure shivering in coldness from the breezes. "... Maybe... Maybe we should take this to my room." She said with her teeth chattering, leaning away from Sinch to grab her mask... Wherever it was. Upon sight of it beside the Stuntank's tote bag, she grabbed it and replanted it onto her face... Well... After she had wiped the saliva and stained berries off of her face. Standing up, she looked out over the ocean which was as black as the sky above. She gave a sigh, at looked towards the ladder, yet didn't move an inch until she knew well that Sinch was ready to move.

Sinch was sure his slight shivering was giving him away, but he refused to admit that the cold was seriously getting to him as it looks like it was to her. He smiled and nodded, zipping up his tote bag before tossing it over his shoulder. This was one of the few moments he was thankful for all those years he spent in the underground fighting rings, or he'd need serious help throwing around his bag of illegal goods. Sinch started to decend down the ladder, keeping a hand on the pole in case a massive burst of wind decided to blow his way. Though his thoughts should have been on maintaining his balance going down from the crow's nest, he couldn't get the look on Cloar's face and the taste of her lips out of his mind. He wondered how he had went so long without seeing her as she was, no mask obscuring her nose and eyes, her mouth and the wind rushing towards his face as he walked straight off the ladder. His attention snapped back to the oncoming ground and his thought's about the recent events were cut short.

Cloar had followed Sinch down the ladder, the only thing really going through her mind in that moment was how cold it was and how much she longed for the heated and warm sheets of her bed in the room. Yet, as she felt the sudden swing of the ladder, and the lack of weight on the ropes, she quickly looked down, seeing the person that she had just said to have a mutual relationship was... Was falling into the weak floorboards below. "SINCH!" She yelled, unable to grab him before he tumbled down below.  
Quickly, she gripped onto the side ropes and simply slid down the sides, the feeling of the ropes burning her hands. Wincing in pain, and once she touched down, she ran towards the crash site where Sinch had fallen. "Arceus above are you alright?!"

The hardwood planks of the ship floor collided into Sinch's back, stunning him momentarily. He was grateful his tail took a large part of the impact, saving him from head or spinal injury. It was only after he heard his name being called by a familiar voice that he dared to open his eyes. Stars danced across his vision as he attempted to sit up, easing himself into the position. He felt a bit disoriented after the fall, and his tail ached from taking in the shock it. Though it maintained it's feeling, the furry apendage lay on the floor, off of it's usual position. Sinch rubbed at his eyes, trying get the stars out of his sight before he thought of Cloar. "I'm alright!" He yelled in her general direction with a single wave of an arm. a line of flattened plants grew to life once more, freed from under where his tail would be. They created a small mohawk of leafy stalks atop his head, but Sinch didn't pay them any mind as they swayed gently in the breeze.  
((http://gyazo.com/3b1f1dc3d535e287655838714d90bb44))

Cloar quickly kneeled down, giving something for him to lean against. Arceus above she was thankful that he was alright. If something worse were to happen to him, she would've been worried sick. "... Come on.. Let's get you out of the cold." She said, managing to lift him up. Surprisingly... He didn't seem to weigh as much as Cloar had once thought he did.  
Within their first encounter, it seemed like Cloar was carrying something much more heavier than this Pokemon. Maybe all of her training and competing in the tournament actually went a long ways for her. She was indeed stronger. Giving a sigh, she carried the Stuntank the rest of the way down to her room. She paused once reaching the door, unable to actually open it herself. "... Can you walk the rest of the way... It's not far at all after this." She stated, her eyes gleaming in worry for the poor man.

The sudden lift surprised him, though he didn't understand why. He noticed the way she walked with him in her arms with ease, and chuckled at the sight. She had won that tournament for a reason, and had grown from it. He was proud to have her by his side, and vise versa. When it came time to get down, he smiled. "I'm alright enough to walk, I'm sure." His feet met the floor before steadying themselves and supporting his weight. Sinch wasted no time to pull Cloar close, humming happpily as he leaned over her and planted a chaste kiss on the forehead of her mask. It was short lived, as he moved himself away to utter a sweet "Thank you." and give her enough space to open her room door.


End file.
